


Kissing In The Snow

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: Christmas One Shots 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;3, Fluff, M/M, Noya teasing Asahi a little bit, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: After a hard day of practice Noya and Asahi are ready to spend the rest of the day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little One Shot I wrote for the Person I got to be a Secret Santa for!!  
> And I was also so excited, because I got to be AsaNoya and I've never written them before and I absolutely I love them!! o(^w^)o
> 
> Now I also wanted to share this with you guys and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :DD

The blowing of the whistle was like a sign of getting set free for the whole team of Karasuno, after a few quite exhausting hours of training. The nationals were coming up soon and with them getting closer and closer every day Ukai made them practice even harder.

 

Receiving.

 

Spiking.

 

Serving.

 

Asahi was sure, that he wouldn’t be able to feel his forearms the next day, as he trotted in the direction of the changing room with the others. His skin was stinging and there were a few red marks able to be seen on it, but it was a pleasant kind of pain, meaning that he was in fact improving every day.

 

“Coach really took a toll on us today.” Asahi heard the tired voice of Suga the moment he opened the door to the locker rooms and couldn’t help but agree with a tired laugh as he pulled his sweat soaked training jersey over his head to change into cleaner clothes.

 

“What should we expect, Suga? Nationals are just around the corner and with Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima gone we have to train even harder.”

 

“Asahi’s right.” Daichi’s voice cut in, before the silver haired teenager could properly answer, and everyone’s gaze landed on their captain, who was already shouldering his bag. “We have to train hard to have a chance at Nationals. But for now….Let’s enjoy the weekend and get some good rest. Good work everyone!”

 

One after another the members of the team slowly strode out of the locker room and bid good-bye to each other. Asahi was one of the last to leave the building and a smile etched onto his lips, when he could see a small figure waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, Noya.”

 

The Libero’s piercing gaze shot up to the ace the moment Asahi’s voice reached his ears and it didn’t take long for his trademark grin to appear on his lips.

 

“But I wanted to. And you said I could come over today, so~ here I am.”

 

As the Ace reached the smaller male’s side their hands immediately found their way towards each other and Asahi wrapped his broader hand around Nishinoya’s almost fragile one, which he gave a gentle squeeze to and felt the Libero lean into him.

 

Their walk was shrouded in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other’s company without any disturbances from the others of the team. Right now it was just them and no one else. It was rare for them to have such quiet moments, since Noya usually always had something to talk about, but when he was alone with his boyfriend he loved to enjoy the quietness and comfort the warmth of the taller boy brought him.

 

To this day Asahi was relieved, that they finally had laid their differences aside, after what had happened back in spring, and found to each other again. He couldn’t hide the smile edging on his lips, when he buried his nose in the softness of his scarf and watched the snowflakes slowly fall down to earth, since it had started snowing a few hours ago.

 

The sudden jolt to a stop brought Asahi back from his thoughts, that he had lost himself in, and he turned his head to see Nishinoya standing there with his head tilted back and mouth wide open. He couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement.

 

“Yuu? What are you doing?”

 

Brown eyes turned to him and a bright grin was thrown his way as the Libero didn’t hesitate to answer. “Tasting the snow of course.”

 

“Of course.” Asahi laughed, which the sound lead Noya’s heart to leap up a few beats in his chest, before he tightened his hold around the Ace’s hand and dragged him further in his direction.

 

“Come on, Asahi-san. Join me!”

 

How could he ever say ‘No’, when his boyfriend’s eyes were looking up at him with so much sparkling life in them, so the taller male give in with a sigh and let his head fall back, so he could taste some of the snowflakes himself. His cheeks grew a little bit warmer thinking about how passers could see them, but yet alone the delighted expression on Noya’s face, when Asahi glanced to the side, made his worries fade away.

 

It was only when he noticed the slight shiver taking over the smaller boys stature, that the Ace let his head fall forward again and sighed at the lack of Nishinoya’s warm clothing. Without any real hesitation he unwrapped the scarf from around his own neck, which caught the Libero’s attention.

 

“What are you doing, Asahi-san?”

 

“Trick question.” Asahi said as he stepped closer to Noya and began to wrap the scarf around the smaller’s, slender neck. “Why are you not dressed appropriately for this weather?”

 

“It wasn’t cold, when I left the house in the morning.” Nishinoya shrugged nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“But it’ll be a big deal, if you get sick now, because you’re not dressed properly enough and then can’t participate in the Nationals, but rather-Mph!”

 

Asahi’s voice abruptly got cut off when a pair of soft lips got pressed against his own. He wasn’t really able to react in anyway, but rather remained in his frozen position, ends of the scarf in his hands, when Noya pulled back and grinned up at him victoriously.

 

“Now I’m warmer~.”

 

“...”

 

The Ace blinked at him stunned into silence only snapping out of it after a few moments and not being able to suppress the blush rising to his cheeks as Nishinoya’s light chuckle slowly evolved into a full blown laugh, seeing how his “giant” of a boyfriend got flustered by a simple kiss.

 

“Y-You...Y-You…”

 

“Yes~? That’s my name!”

 

“...Unbelievable.” Letting a breathy laugh escape his throat Asahi brought his hands up to Noya’s cheeks, to cup them gently with his palms and connect their lips in a sweet, long lasting kiss. He felt his smaller boyfriend melt into the embrace and lean up towards him to feel the full taste of the kiss.

 

Both of them smiled into their little exchange of love and couldn’t wait for Christmas to arrive in a few weeks, because it would be the first together after their fight back in spring. And they were determined to make the best out of it, before Nationals would wait for them in the New Year.

 

“Come on.” Asahi whispered as they finally pulled apart and finished wrapping the scarf around Noya’s neck, before he took the other’s hand in his again and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go home and I’ll make you your beloved Hot Chocolate.”

 

At this Nishinoya perked up. “With Mini-Marshmallows?”

 

“Of course. And then we can watch one of those American Action movies you love so much. We’ll just make ourselves a comfortable evening.”

 

“That’s why I love you.” The sincerity in the Libero’s words warmed his partner’s heart as the smaller leaned his head against Asahi’s arm. “You always know what I need.”

 

“When you’re happy I’m happy, Yuu.” Leaning down Asahi pressed a loving kiss against Noya’s hair, before they started their way to the Azumane residence again. ”I love you too.”

  
The smile, that Nishinoya threw at him, so sincere and warm, was everything that Asahi could ask for. It was the most beautiful sight for him. And he would trade it for nothing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada~ and fluffy AsaNoya has taken over my heart!! (≧∇≦)  
> I defnitely need to write more of them in the future!! <3
> 
> I hope you guys are having a Merry Christmas and I wish you Happy Holidays! Cha Ne~!! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
